Soulmte
by Admin.MH
Summary: Cada persona en la tierra nace con un tatuaje en cada brazo. Uno es el nombre de tu alma gemela y el otro de la persona que más te causará daño. La mayoría de la gente no sabe cuál es cuál pero tú sí porque ambos nombres son el mismo.


_Hice un edit para la Cherik week de este año y me pidieron hacer un fanfic sobre eso, realmente no termina de gustarme pero aquí está, hice lo mejor que pude ️_

Cada persona en la tierra nace con un tatuaje en cada brazo. Uno es el nombre de tu alma gemela y el otro de la persona que más te causará daño. La mayoría de la gente no sabe cuál es cuál pero tú sí porque ambos nombres son el mismo.

Cuando eras pequeño realmente no entendías por qué tenías esas marcas en tus brazos, tu madre intentó explicártelo pero no prestaste mucha atención, eras un niño, en ese momento te importaba más averiguar si podías rodear la mansión en un solo día.

Creciste y finalmente supiste lo que era, todos tenían el nombre de dos personas escritas en sus brazos, una de esas personas te amaría y la otra te causaría dolor, en ese momento solo viste a tus otros compañeros revisando los nombres que tenías y ocultaste los tuyos, tú eras diferente, demasiado diferente.

Sabías que lo normal era tener nombres diferentes en los brazos así que comprendías por qué tú no eras igual, por qué en tus brazos el nombre era el mismo, no creías que fueran dos personas con el mismo nombre, así que tu alma gemela y quién te dañaría eran la misma persona.

Siempre mantenías ocultos tus brazos, no querías que nadie te viera de una formación diferente por tus marcas, si nadie las veía no iban a sentir lástima por ti, recordabas la mirada de tu madre cada vez que veía tus brazos y no querías que las demás personas te vieran así.

Tu mutación genética tampoco la esperabas, pensaste que estabas desarrollo algún tipo de esquizofrenia e intentaste ocultarlo, si lo habías conseguido con tus marcas eso también debía ser fácil, o al menos eso esperabas.

Fue un tiempo después que aprendiste que las voces en tu cabeza realmente no eran nada más que los pensamientos de las personas a tu alrededor, eras un telepata, tu mutación genética te había dado telepatía, en ese momento te preguntabas si también era la causante de que los nombres en tus brazos fueran el mismo pero lamentablemente nadie podía darte respuestas.

Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ocultar lo que te hacía diferente a los demás, intentaste ser como ellos, llevabas cárdigans para ocultar tus brazos y aprendiste a ocultar tu mutación, serías como los demás y quizá podías llegar a ser feliz.

Las probabilidades de encontrar a tu alma gemela eran bastante escasas así que probablemente serías como la mayoría de la población que moría sin encontrar a esa persona especial, aunque realmente no era como si quisieras encontrarla, no querías estar sufriendo debido a una persona que se suponía debía amarte.

Con el fin de concentrarte en estudiar tu mutación y aprender a controlarla habías terminado graduándote de la universidad con una tesis sobre ese tema, querías que dejaran de tratar a los mutantes como algo menos que personas, quizá no hacías pública tu mutación pero en el fondo querías sentirte libre de tus secretos por una vez.

Raven te había llevado a celebrar por tu nuevo trabajo como profesor y después de considerarlo por un tiempo habías aceptado, viéndolo en retrospectiva probablemente hubiese sido una mejor idea quedarte en tu departamento leyendo nuevamente tu tesis aunque te las supieras de memoria.

Bebiste e intentaste relajarte, coqueteabas con cuanta persona podías, no tenías ningún problema con eso, si ya eras extraño no tenías por qué limitarte en algunos aspectos siempre y cuando fueras discreto.

Cuando Moira apareció en el bar por un pequeño instante pensaste en que hubiese sido mucho mejor si su nombre estuviera en tu brazo pero no era así, tenías grabado el nombre de ese hombre en ti piel y nada podía cambiarlo. Ella era agradable, parecía lista y no podías negar que era atractiva pero sabías que no funcionaria, nunca parecía funcionar.

Moira quería tu ayuda, te agradaba la idea de conocer a más personas como tú y Raven, personas con habilidades extraordinarias, así que fuiste con ella, cualquier cosa que fuera en beneficio de los mutantes te parecía buena, se necesitaba demasiado apoyo para que las personas dejaran de ocultar sus dones.

Tal vez debieron considerar mejor su plan, pero ahora ahí estaban, hablando con un hombre que no creía en nada de lo que le decían y ahora lo acusaba de ser un espía después de hablarle sobre los misiles, probablemente para él era mucho más fácil creer eso que aceptar la existencia de personas con habilidades extraordinarias.

Después de salir de la oficina del jefe de la CIA se habían encontrado con alguien mucho más amable que les ofrecía poder encontrar a esos mutantes que estaban ocasionando daños, Sebastian Shaw, a quién había visto en la mente de Moira, quien quería provocar una guerra y debían evitarla a toda costa.

Sabían dónde encontrarlo así que con esa nueva ayuda y sus habitantes lograron que los navales los llevaran hasta la ubicación de Shaw. Habían logrado encontrarlo y ahora iban a detenerlos, fue bastante sorprendente sentir a alguien más en su cabeza, normalmente conseguía bloquear a las personas pero no esa, tenían a una telépata con ellos y ahora no podía sentir la presencia de Shaw, parecía que su plan se derrumbaba frente a ellos.

Cuando estaban por regresar al interior del barco lo sintió, en el agua había alguien más, estaba en peligro, podía sentir su mente perturbada, todo el odio que había en ella, tenían que ayudarle y parecía que sus súplicas no funcionaban por lo que no le quedó nada más que lanzarse al agua.

Nadó hasta donde estaba y buscó en su mente algo que pudiera servirle, ahora tenía un nombre y solo debía ayudarlo a calmarse para poder sacarlo del agua antes de que fuera tarde para ambos.

-¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir!- suplicaste en la mente del otro hombre manteniéndolo sujetado para intentar hacerlo salir del agua -no puedes, te ahogarás, tienes que soltarlo- parecía que no saldría de ahí hasta poder controlar el submarino de Shaw pero sabía que en el fondo era consciente de que no lo conseguiría, que el odio que sentía en ese momento no era suficiente -sé lo que significa para ti,pero vas a morir- sin pensarlo por más tiempo finalmente dijiste el nombre que habías estado evitando desde que fuiste consciente de él -por favor, Erik, calma tu mente- pediste en un último intento para conseguir salvarlo

Cada persona en la tierra nace con un tatuaje en cada brazo, uno es el nombre de tu alma gemela y el otro de la persona que más te causará daño, la mayoría de la gente no sabe cuál es cuál pero tú sí porque ambos nombres son el mismo.

En tus brazos el nombre de Erik Lehnsherr está grabado desde tu nacimiento, tu alma gemela y quién más te lastimará, su vida estaba en tus manos, podías simplemente dejarlo morir en cuanto supiste su nombre pero era tu alma gemela, la persona a la que más amarías, alguna vez escuchaste que el amor duele pero por esa vez deseabas que el universo estuviera equivocado, que ese hombre no te lastimara, tenías fe en ello así que tenías que salvarlo, quizá podían hacer que funcionara, aunque también eras consciente de que el universo rara vez fallaba. 


End file.
